Currently, it is increasingly common to manufacture a smart wristwatch by disposing a wireless antenna and a functional module in a wristwatch. A chip antenna, a helix or spiral antenna, a patch antenna, or a loop antenna is usually utilized in the conventional smart wristwatch for receiving and transmitting signals. The above-mentioned antennas are a type of electromagnetic antenna. That is, the above-mentioned antennas receive and transmit signals by an electromagnetic field.
The conventional smart wristwatch structure usually comprises a glass, a dial, a watch case, and a bottom case. The dial, the watch case, and the bottom case construct an accommodating space from top to bottom. The antenna is disposed in the accommodating space inside the smart wristwatch or in the watch case. However, the dial, the watch case, and the bottom case of the conventional smart wristwatch are generally made of metal. The metal has the characteristics of shielding signals. Accordingly, the signals received or transmitted by the antenna disposed in the accommodating space or in the watch case of the conventional smart wristwatch are affected by the watch case, the bottom case, and the dial which are made of metal.
Even if at least one of the dial, the watch case, and the bottom case constructing the accommodating space is not made of metal or a part of at least one of the dial, the watch case, and the bottom case is not made of metal, the antenna is still affected by the objects (the watch case, the bottom case, and the dial) constructing the accommodating space, a movement, a functional module, or a battery in the accommodating space because the antenna is in the accommodating space or in the watch case. As a result, a wireless communication distance between the antenna and a mobile terminal is significantly reduced.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a conventional smart wristwatch structure. The smart wristwatch structure comprises a watch case 20′, a functional module 18″, a dedicated battery 24″, and a bottom case 26′. The dedicated battery is utilized for providing power required by the functional module. The dedicated battery 24″ is stacked between the watch case 20′ and the bottom case 26′. Accordingly, a thickness of the conventional smart wristwatch is increased, and a size of the conventional smart wristwatch is large. Currently, the smart wristwatches in the market have the problems that the thickness is increased and the size is large.
Consequently, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned problems of the antenna and the dedicated battery in the prior art.